sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Welsh people
This is a list of Welsh people ( ); an ethnic group and nation associated with Wales. Historian John Davies argues that the origin of the Welsh nation can be traced to the late 4th and early 5th centuries, following the Roman departure from Britain, although Brythonic or other Celtic languages seem to have been spoken in Wales since much earlier. This list is for people of Welsh heritage and descent, and for those otherwise perceived as Welsh; through either birth or adoption. Only those meeting notability criteria are included. A few people appear in more than one section of the list. Actors *Boyd Clack (born 1951), Actor, writer, musician *Keith Allen (born 1953) *Bennett Arron (born 1973), comedian, writer, actor *Stanley Baker (1927–1976) *Aneurin Barnard (born 1987) *Hywel Bennett (1944–2017) *David Bower (born 1969) *Rob Brydon (born 1965) *Richard Burton (1925–1984) *Richard Ian Cox (born 1973), also comedian and radio host *Timothy Dalton (born 1946) *Josie d'Arby (born 1973), also presenter *Gareth David-Lloyd (born 1981) *Garnon Davies (born 1982) *Phoebe Davies (1864–1912) *Richard Davies (1926–2015) *Ryan Davies (1937–1977) *Windsor Davies (born 1930) *Robert East (born 1943) *Aimee-Ffion Edwards (born 1987) *Maudie Edwards (1906–1991) *Taron Egerton (born 1989) *Tom Ellis (born 1978) *Peg Entwistle (1908–1932) *Clifford Evans (1912–1985) *Luke Evans (born 1979) *Pam Ferris (born 1948) *Huw Garmon (born 1966) *Colin George (born 1929) *Matthew Gravelle (born 1976) *Hugh Griffith (1912–1980) *Kenneth Griffith (1921–2006) *Ioan Gruffudd (born 1973) *Edmund Gwenn (1875–1958) *Mike Gwilym (born 1949) *Robert Gwilym (born 1956) *Lyn Harding (1867–1952) *Doris Hare (1905–2000) *Richard Harrington (born 1975) *Georgia Henshaw (born 1993) *Anthony Hopkins (born 1937) *Donald Houston (1923–1991) *Glyn Houston (born 1926) *Aneirin Hughes (born 1958) *Gareth Hughes (1894–1965) *Nerys Hughes (born 1941) *Rhys Ifans (born 1968) *Emrys James (1928–1989) *Hywel John (born c.1970), more notable as a playwright *Margaret John (1926–2011) *Glynis Johns (born 1923) *Mervyn Johns (1899–1992) *Gary Jones (born 1958) *Ruth Jones (born 1967) *Terry Jones (born 1942) *Eddie Ladd, also a contemporary dancer *Kate Lamb *Gwilym Lee (born 1983) *Desmond Llewelyn (1914–1999) *Bernard Lloyd (born 1934) *Philip Madoc (1934–2012) *Ruth Madoc (born 1943) *Steven Meo (born 1977) *Ray Milland (1907–1986) *Eve Myles (born 1978) *Kimberley Nixon (born 1985) *Jonny Owen (born 1971) *Kai Owen (born 1975) *Joanna Page (born 1978) *Siân Phillips (born 1934) *Tom Price (born 1980) *Jonathan Pryce (born 1947) *Ian Puleston-Davies (born 1959) *Angharad Rees (born 1949) *Roger Rees (1944–2015) *Iwan Rheon (born 1985) *Steffan Rhodri (born 1967) *Ieuan Rhys (born 1961) *Matthew Rhys (born 1974) *John Rhys-Davies (born 1944) *Ieuan Rhys Williams (born 1909) *Rachel Roberts (1927–1980) *Matt Ryan (born 1981) *Michael Sheen (born 1969) *Sarah Siddons (1755–1831) *William Simons (1940–2019) *Steve Speirs (born 1965) *Victor Spinetti (1933–2012) *Gareth Thomas (born 1945) *Talfryn Thomas (1922–1982) *William Thomas *Tim Vincent (born 1972), also presenter *Melanie Walters *Naunton Wayne (1901–1970) *Andy Whitfield (1972–2011) *Ian Whyte (born 1971) *Robert Wilfort *Emlyn Williams (1905–1987), also dramatist *Peter Wingfield (born 1962) *Owain Yeoman (born 1978) *Catherine Zeta-Jones (born 1969) *Alexander Vlahos (born 1988) Architects *Jonathan Adams (currently active) *William Edwards (1719–1789) *Alwyn Sheppard Fidler (1909–1990) *John St. Bodfan Gruffydd (1910–2004) *Inigo Jones (1573–1652), born in London to Welsh parents *John Jones (1810–1869) *Owen Jones (1809–1874), born in London of Welsh descent *Ernest Morgan (1881–1954) *John Nash (1753–1835), born in London to Welsh parents *Malcolm Parry (born c.1938), architect, academic and TV presenter *John Prichard (1817–1886) *Gwynne Pugh (currently active) *David Wyn Roberts (1911–1982) *Percy Thomas (1883–1969) *Revd. Thomas Thomas (1817–1888) *E. M. Bruce Vaughan (died 1919) *Clough Williams-Ellis (1883–1978) Artists : *Iwan Bala (born 1956), painter and mixed media artist *Roger Cecil (1942–2015), painter and mixed media artist *Glenys Cour (born 1924), painter *Ivor Davies (born 1935), painter, mixed media, installation and mosaic artist *Thomas Nathaniel Davies (1922–1996), painter and sculptor *Ken Elias (born 1944), painter *Nick Evans (1907–2004), painter *Barry Flanagan (1941–2009), sculptor *Laura Ford (born 1961), sculptor *David Garner (born 1958), installation artist *John Gibson (1790–1866), sculptor *Tony Goble (1943–2007), painter *Lee Hadwin (born 1974), sleep artist *Nina Hamnett (1890–1956), painter *Clive Hicks-Jenkins (born 1951), painter *Robert Alwyn Hughes (born 1935), painter *Alfred Janes (1911–1999), painter *Augustus John (1878–1961), painter *Goscombe John (1860–1952), sculptor *Gwen John (1876–1939), painter *David Jones (1895–1974), artist and poet *Martyn Jones (born 1955), painter *Thomas Jones (1742–1803), painter *Heinz Koppel (1919–1980), painter, moved to Wales as a young man *Mervyn Levy (1915–1996), painter, art dealer, writer and critic *Osi Rhys Osmond (1942–2015), painter and television presenter *Geoffrey Olsen (1943–2007), painter *Michael Gustavius Payne (born 1969), painter *Shani Rhys James (born 1953), painter, moved to Wales after graduation *Ceri Richards (1903–1971), painter *Will Roberts (1907–2000), painter *John Uzzell Edwards (born 1937), painter *Andrew Vicari (1938–2016), painter *Bedwyr Williams (born 1974), installation and performance artist *Kyffin Williams (1918–2006), painter *Richard Wilson (1714–1782), painter *Nathan Wyburn (born 1989), food artist *Ernest Zobole (1927–1999), painter Designers *Laura Ashley (1925–1985) *Jeff Banks (born 1943) *David Emanuel (born 1952) *Timothy Everest (born 1961) *Ross Lovegrove (born 1958) *Julien Macdonald (born 1971) *Tommy Nutter (1943–1992) *Jayne Pierson (born 1969/1970) *Mary Quant (born 1934) Entrepreneurs *Andrew Regan (born 1974) Founder of Empire Search Partners *Richard ap Meryk (or ap Meurig), Anglicised to Richard Amerike (or Ameryk) (c. 1445–1503), after whom America is reputed to be named *Gomer Berry, 1st Viscount Kemsley (1883–1968), newspaper publisher *William Berry, 1st Viscount Camrose (1879–1954), newspaper publisher *Joe Blackman (born 1984), events and entertainment millionaire *David Davies Llandinam (1818–1890), industrialist *Griffith J. Griffith (1850–1919), mining millionaire *John Josiah Guest (1785–1852), ironmaster *John Hughes (1814–1889), businessman and founder of the city of Donetsk, Ukraine *Sir William Thomas Lewis (1837–1914), coalowner *Terry Matthews (born 1943), telecommunications billionaire, owner of Celtic Manor Resort *Michael Moritz (born 1962), investor *Charles Stewart Rolls (1877–1910), motor car manufacturer and aviator *Howard Stringer (born 1942), businessman *David Sullivan (born 1949), publisher *David Alfred Thomas (1856–1918), industrialist Explorers *Perce Blackborow (1896–1949) *John Evans (1770–1799) *George Everest (1790–1866) *Henry Morton Stanley (1841–1904) Film directors *Kevin Allen (born 1962) *Gareth Evans (born 1980) *John Evans (born 1980) *Marc Evans (born 1963) *Peter Greenaway (born 1942) *Terry Jones (born 1942) *Justin Kerrigan (born 1974) *Richard Marquand (1938–1987) *Julian Richards (born 1968) *Sara Sugarman (born 1962) Humourists *Bennett Arron (born 1973), comedian, writer, actor and television presenter *Max Boyce (born 1945), entertainer *Tommy Cooper (1922–1984), comedian and magician *Lee Dainton (born 1973), Dirty Sanchez television series *Ryan Davies (1937–1977), comedian and singer *Rhod Gilbert (born 1968), comedian and BBC Radio Wales personality *Terry Jones (born 1942), comedian (Monty Python series), author, film director *Gladys Morgan (1898–1983), comedian *Tessie O'Shea (1913–1997), stand-up comedian *Matthew Pritchard, Dirty Sanchez television series *Griff Rhys Jones (born 1953), comic writer, actor and presenter *Harry Secombe (1921–2001), comedian, actor, singer and television presenter *Paul Whitehouse (born 1958), writer and actor *Ronnie Williams (1939–1997), actor and comedian Inventors *William Davies Evans (1790–1872) *William Frost (1848–1935), amateur aviator *William Robert Grove (1811–1896) *John Jones (1645–1709) *Adam Powell (born 1976), creator of Neopets *William Henry Preece (1834–1913) *Edwin Stevens (1905–1995), designed the world's first wearable electronic hearing aid *Thomas Williams of Llanidan (1737–1802) *Walter Clopton Wingfield (1833–1912), inventor of lawn tennis Journalists and broadcasters *Mario Basini (born 1943), journalist, broadcaster and author from Merthyr Tydfil *Gomer Berry, 1st Viscount Kemsley (1883–1968), newspaper publisher *William Berry, 1st Viscount Camrose (1879–1954), newspaper publisher *Jeremy Bowen (born 1960), journalist and broadcaster *Derek Brockway (born 1967), chief meteorologist for BBC Wales Today *Toby Charles, soccer commentator for hit PBS television show Soccer Made in Germany, 1976–1983 *Grace Coddington (born 1941), fashion journalist and stylist from Anglesey *Hugh Cudlipp (1913–1998), editorial director of Mirror Group *Josie d'Arby (born 1972), radio broadcaster and television presenter *Huw Llywelyn Davies (born 1945), presenter and rugby union commentator *Russell Davies (born 1946), radio presenter *Huw Edwards (born 1961), journalist and co-anchor of BBC News at Ten *Sara Edwards (born 1961), broadcast journalist and television presenter *Dewi Griffiths (born 1931), former presenter of BBC Radio Wales' A String of Pearls *Arfon Haines Davies (born 1948), television presenter and continuity announcer *Guto Harri (born 1966), BBC political correspondent *John Humphrys (born 1943), journalist and broadcaster *Ciaran Jenkins (born 1984), journalist and broadcaster from Merthyr Tydfil *Gareth Jones (1905–1935), first to publicise the existence of the Holodomor in the Western world *Gareth Jones a.k.a. Gaz Top (born 1961), presenter and broadcaster *Gethin Jones (born 1978), presenter *Karl Jones (born 1988), BBC journalist *Steve Jones (born 1977), presenter *Martyn Lewis (born 1945), presenter *Siân Lloyd (born 1958), meteorologist, former ITV weather presenter *Sian Lloyd, broadcast journalist and BBC television news presenter *Johnny Morris (1919–1999), television presenter of BBC's Animal Magic *Mavis Nicholson (born 1930), writer and TV broadcaster *Jamie Owen (born 1967), broadcast journalist and co-anchor for BBC Wales Today *Allison Pearson (born 1960), journalist and author *Keidrych Rhys (1915–22 May 1987), journalist and editor of the periodical Wales *Wynford Vaughan-Thomas (1908–1987), BBC World War II reporter and journalist *Huw Wheldon (1916–1986), journalist and broadcaster *Iolo Williams (born 1962), wildlife expert and presenter *Siân Williams (born 1964), BBC news and current affairs presenter *Lucy Owen (born 1970) television presenter and radio presenter Military men and women *Morys Bruce, KBE, 4th Baron Aberdare, served in World War II, later active politician and Privy Councillor *Malcolm Douglas-Pennant, 6th Baron Penrhyn (1908–2003), honoured as an MBE after the invasion of Sicily in World War II *Rhys ap Thomas (1449–1525), Order of the Garter, Governor of Wales. Well known for killing King Richard III *Hugh Evan-Thomas (1862–1928), Royal Navy Vice-Admiral *Ellis Humphrey Evans ("Hedd Wyn"), celebrated poet, died in the Third Battle of Ypres during World War I *William Charles Fuller VC (1884–1974), first Welshman to be awarded the Victoria Cross during World War I *Dafydd ap Llewelyn ap Hywel, better known as Dafydd Gam (c. 1380–1415), prominent opponent of Owain Glyndŵr *Owain Lawgoch or Yvain de Galles (c. 1300–1378), mercenary and titular Prince of Wales *T. E. Lawrence (Lawrence of Arabia) (1888–1935), soldier *Hubert William Lewis VC (1896–1977) *John Wallace Linton VC, Royal Navy Commander *Sir Thomas Picton (1758–1815), Lieutenant-General *Tasker Watkins VC GBE (Major) (1918–2007), first Welshman to be awarded the Victoria Cross during World War II, former President of the Welsh Rugby Union and former Lord Justice of Appeal and deputy Lord Chief Justice *Simon Weston (born 1961), soldier and broadcaster *John Williams VC (1857–1932), born John Fielding *Roger Williams (c. 1537–1595), soldier *Robert James Bye VC (1889–1962), a Welsh recipient of the Victoria Cross and Soldier in both World War I and World War II. Models *Sian Adey-Jones (born 1957), model, 2nd runner-up Miss Universe (1976) *Kim Ashfield (born 1959), 4th runner-up Miss World (1980) *Amy Guy (born 1983), Miss Sport award at Miss World 2004, representing Wales, one of the Gladiators *Rosemarie Frankland (1943–2000), Miss World (1961) *Claire Evans (born 1983), Miss Wales (2005) *Chloe-Beth Morgan (born 1986), Miss Wales (2008) *Helen Morgan (born 1952), Miss World (1974) *Kate Alicia Morgan (born 1983), model *Sophie Moulds (born 1992), 1st runner-up Miss World 2012, representing Wales *Kelly-Louise Pesticcio, Miss Wales (2007) *Imogen Thomas (born 1982), Miss Wales (2003) and Big Brother contestant Monarchs and princes * Cadwallon ap Cadfan (died 633), King of Gwynedd * Cunedda (fl. 400–450), King of Gwynedd * Dafydd ap Gruffudd (died 1283), Prince of Wales * Gruffudd ap Cynan (c. 1035–1137), King of Gwynedd * Gwenllian of Wales (1282–1337), daughter of Llywelyn ap Gruffudd * Gwenllian ferch Gruffydd (1097–1137), Princess Consort of Deheubarth * Henry VII of England (1457–1509), first king of the Tudor dynasty, born in Pembroke * Hywel Dda (887–950), Prince of Deheubarth * Idwal Iwrch (c. 650–720), King of Gwynedd * Llywelyn the Great (1173–1240), Prince of Wales * Llywelyn ap Gruffudd (c. 1225–1282), Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf ( ), Prince of Wales * Madog ap Gruffydd Maelor (m.1236), Prince of Powys Fadog * Maelgwn Gwynedd (c. 490–547), Prince of Gwynedd * Owain Glyndŵr (1359–1416), Prince of Wales * Owain Gwynedd (1100–1170), King of Gwynedd * Rhodri Mawr (c. 820–878), King of Gwynedd and Deheubarth * The Lord Rhys (1132–1197), Prince of Deheubarth * Trahaearn ap Caradog (died 1081), King of Gwynedd Musicians *Ivor Atkins (1869–1953), organist *Lincoln Barrett (born 1979), aka High Contrast *Dame Shirley Bassey (born 1937), singer *Wally Bishop (1894–1966), 'Waldini', band leader and impresario *Cate Le Bon (born 1983), singer-songwriter *James Dean Bradfield (born 1969), guitarist and lead singer (Manic Street Preachers) *Delme Bryn-Jones (1934–2001), baritone *Stuart Burrows (born 1933), tenor *Stuart Cable (1970–2010), drummer (formerly with Stereophonics) *John Cale (born 1942), musician (Velvet Underground) *Phil Campbell (born 1961), lead guitarist of Motörhead *Charlotte Church (born 1986), singer *Steffan Cravos (born 1975), rapper *Chris Dale, heavy metal bassist with Tank and Sack Trick *Henry Walford Davies (1869–1944), composer, Master of the King's Music *Spencer Davis (born 1939), musician *Marina Diamandis (born 1985), singer-songwriter known by her stage name Marina and the Diamonds *Aimée Ann Duffy (born 1984), singer and songwriter, stage name Duffy *Geoff Eales, jazz pianist *Steve Eaves (born 1952), poet, singer and songwriter *Dave Edmunds (born 1944), singer, songwriter, musician and Rockfield Studios pioneer *Richey Edwards (born 1967), musician (Manic Street Preachers) *Dave Evans (born 1953), former lead singer AC/DC *Geraint Evans (1922–1992), opera singer *Wynne Evans (born 1972), tenor *Andy Fairweather-Low (born 1948), singer, formerly with Amen Corner *Catrin Finch (born 1980), harpist *Roger Glover (born 1945), musician (Deep Purple) *Larry Goves (born 1980), composer *Jemma Griffiths (born 1975), singer and songwriter *Pete Ham (1947–1975), musician (Badfinger) *Alun Hoddinott (born 1929), composer *Mary Hopkin (born 1950), singer *Owain Arwel Hughes (born 1942), orchestral conductor *David Russell Hulme (born 1951), conductor *Robert ap Huw (c.1580–1665), harpist *Dafydd Iwan (born 1943), singer-songwriter *Evan James (1809–1878), composed the lyrics of Hen Wlad fy Nhadau *James James (1833–1902), harpist and musician, composed the tune of Hen Wlad fy Nhadau *Karl Jenkins (born 1944), composer *Katherine Jenkins (born 1980), singer *Aled Jones (born 1970), singer, former boy treble, now baritone/tenor; also radio and TV presenter, actor *Daniel Jones (1912–1993), composer *Della Jones (born 1946), singer *Gwyneth Jones (born 1936), singer *Kelly Jones (born 1974), lead singer and guitarist (Stereophonics) *Parry Jones (1891–1963), singer *Tom Jones (born 1940), singer *Martyn Joseph (born 1960), singer-songwriter *Peter Karrie (born 1946), singer *Jon Lee (1968–2002), drummer with rock band Feeder *Donna Lewis (born 1973), singer, musician *Lustmord (born Brian Williams), electronic musician often credited for creating the dark ambient genre *William Mathias (1934–1992), composer *Cerys Matthews (born 1969), singer, songwriter, documentary maker, broadcaster, author *Elaine Morgan, singer *Grant Nicholas (born 1967), guitarist, singer with rock band Feeder *Ivor Novello (1893–1951), actor, composer, dramatist, producer and singer *Tessie O'Shea (1913–1995), entertainer *Donald Peers (1908–1973), singer *Mal Pope (born 1960), singer and songwriter *Margaret Price (born 1941), singer *Gruff Rhys (born 1970), lead singer, songwriter, and guitarist (Super Furry Animals) *Timothy John Rishton, organist, author, lecturer and broadcaster *Sasha (born 1969), DJ *Gwenno Saunders (born 1981), singer *James Sauvage (1849–1922), singer *Andy Scott-Lee (born 1980), singer (3SL) *Lisa Scott-Lee (born 1975), singer (3SL and Steps) *Harry Secombe (1921–2001), entertainer *Chris Slade (born 1946), rock drummer with Australian Hard Rock band AC/DC *Rick Smith (born 1959), keyboards and mixing, a member of British Electronic Group Underworld *Sbardun (Alun Huws) (1948–2014), musician and songwriter *David Spencer (born 1939), singer, stage name Ricky Valance *Henry Spinetti (born 1951), drummer *Dorothy Squires (1915–1998), singer *Alison Statton (born 1959), singer (Young Marble Giants) *Meic Stevens (born 1942), singer and songwriter *Shakin' Stevens (born 1948), singer *Steve Strange (born 1959), singer *Robert Tear (born 1939), tenor *Bryn Terfel (born 1965), baritone opera singer *Thighpaulsandra (born Tim Lewis), musician, composer *John Thomas (1826–1913), harpist and composer *Lynda Thomas (born 1981), musician, singer-songwriter *Mansel Thomas (1909–1986), composer *Bonnie Tyler (born 1951), singer *Ian Watkins (born 1977), lead singer for Lostprophets *Ian Watkins (born 1976), pop singer from Steps *Grace Williams (1906–1977), composer *Terry Williams (born 1948), drummer with Dire Straits *Nicky Wire (born 1969), lyricist and bassist (Manic Street Preachers) *Tim Wright aka. CoLD SToRAGE (born 1967), composer, singer, computer game audio *David Wynne (1900–1983), composer *Iwan Rheon (1985) singer and musician Bands Philanthropists Philosophers Politicians *William Abraham (1842–1922), Liberal–Labour and Labour, trade unionist and first working-class MP *Leo Abse (1917–2008), Labour reformer of social legislation *Leighton Andrews AM (born 1957), Labour, Minister in the Welsh Government *Ifor Bach (fl. 1158), early Welsh leader *Kenneth Baker (born 1934), Conservative *Lorraine Barrett AM (born 1950), Labour *John Batchelor (1820–1883), Liberal *Aneurin Bevan (1897–1960), Labour, founder of the National Health Service *Henry Bruce (1815–1895), Liberal *Julian Cayo-Evans (1937–1995), political activist and leader of the Free Wales Army *Christine Chapman AM (born 1956), Labour *Alun Davies AM (born 1964), Labour *Andrew Davies AM (born 1952), Labour *David Davies, 1st Baron Davies (1880–1944), Liberal *Jocelyn Davies AM (born 1959), Plaid Cymru *S. O. Davies (1886–1972), Labour *Dafydd Elis-Thomas (born 1946), Plaid Cymru, Former Presiding Officer of the National Assembly for Wales *Gwynfor Evans (1912–2005), Plaid Cymru's first Member of Parliament *Nerys Evans AM (born 1980), Plaid Cymru *Nigel Evans MP Conservative Member of Parliament *Chris Franks AM (born 1951), Plaid Cymru *John Frost (1784–1877), Chartist *Julia Gillard (born 1961), first female Prime Minister of Australia and leader of the Australian Labor Party *Janice Gregory AM (born 1955), Labour *Samuel Griffith (1845–1920), first Chief Justice of Australia *Jim Griffiths (1890–1975), first Secretary of State for Wales *John Griffiths AM (born 1956), Labour and Counsel General for Wales *Lesley Griffiths AM (born 1960), Labour *Benjamin Hall, 1st Baron Llanover (1802–1867), Whig, after whom Big Ben is reputedly named *Edwina Hart AM (born 1957), Labour *Michael Heseltine (born 1933), Conservative *Geoffrey Howe (born 1926), Conservative, Foreign Secretary *Billy Hughes (1862–1952), Prime Minister of Australia *Cledwyn Hughes (Baron Cledwyn of Penrhos) (1916–2001), Labour *Jane Hutt AM (born 1949), Labour *Huw Irranca-Davies (born 1963), Labour *Irene James AM (born 1952), Labour *Bethan Jenkins AM (born 1981), Plaid Cymru *Roy Jenkins (1920–2003), Labour, Chancellor of the Exchequer 1967–70, founder of the Social Democratic Party (SDP), President of the European Commission, 1976–81 and author *Alun Ffred Jones AM (born 1949), Plaid Cymru *Ann Jones AM (born 1953), Labour *Carwyn Jones AM (born 1967), Labour, First Minister of Wales *Elin Jones AM (born 1966), Plaid Cymru *Baron Elwyn-Jones (1909–1989), Labour Lord Chancellor also barrister *Ieuan Wyn Jones AM (born 1949), Plaid Cymru, Deputy First Minister of Wales *William Jones (1809–1873), Chartist *Neil Kinnock (born 1942), Leader of the Labour Party, 1983–92 *Peter Law (1948–2006), Labour, Independent *Francis Lewis (1713–1803), signatory of the American Declaration of Independence *Huw Lewis AM (born 1964), Labour *Saunders Lewis (1893–1985), poet, dramatist, historian, literary critic, political activist, Welsh nationalist and a founder of what would become Plaid Cymru *Val Lloyd AM, Labour *David Lloyd George (1863–1945), Liberal, Prime Minister 1916–22 *Sandy Mewies AM (born 1950), Labour *Alun Michael (born 1943), Labour, first First Secretary for Wales 1999–2000 *Rhodri Morgan AM (born 1939), Labour, First Minister of Wales 2000–2009 *Paul Murphy, Baron Murphy of Torfaen (born 1946), Labour, Secretary of State for Northern Ireland 2002–05 *Lynne Neagle AM (born 1968), Labour *Ifan ab Owen Edwards (1895–1970), founder of Urdd Gobaith Cymru *Richard Lewis, better known as Dic Penderyn (1808–1831), Chartist *John Prescott (born 1938), Labour, Deputy Prime Minister 1997–2007 *Merlyn Rees (1920–2006), Labour, Secretary of State for Northern Ireland 1974–1976, Home Secretary 1976–1979 *Henry Richard (1812–1888), Liberal *Ivor Richard, Baron Richard, Labour, former Leader of the House of Lords, Lord Privy Seal and European Commissioner *Edward V. Robertson (1881–1963), U.S. Senator *Ted Rowlands (born 1943), Labour *Joan Ruddock (born 1943), Labour *Carl Sargeant AM (born 1968), Labour *Molly Scott Cato (born 1963), Green Party MEP and green economist *Karen Sinclair AM (born 1952), Labour *George Thomas (1909–1997), Labour, Speaker of the House of Commons *Lewis Valentine (1893–1986), pastor, author, editor, Welsh nationalist and a founder of what would become Plaid Cymru *Thomas Vaughan (c.1410–1483), also soldier and diplomat *Dafydd Wigley (born 1943), former President of Plaid Cymru *D. J. Williams (1885–1970), Welsh-language writer and a founder of what would become Plaid Cymru *Morgan B. Williams (1831–1903), Republican member of the U.S. House of Representatives *William Williams (1634–1700), also lawyer *Zephaniah Williams (1795–1874), Chartist *Leanne Wood AM (born 1971), Plaid Cymru party leader. *Alan Woods (born 1944), Trotskyist and writer *Dai Lloyd AM (born 1956), Plaid Cymru politician and GP. Religious figures *Saint Cadoc (born c. 497) *Thomas Charles (1755–1814), Nonconformist minister *David Davies (1741–1819), clergyman and social historian *Saint David (died 601?), patron saint of Wales *Samuel Ifor Enoch (1914-2001), Principal of the United Theological College, Aberystwyth *Christmas Evans (1766–1838), Nonconformist minister *Saints Philip Evans and John Lloyd, Roman Catholic priests and two of the Forty Martyrs of England and Wales *Ann Griffiths (1776–1805), religious poet and hymn-writer *David Griffiths (1792–1863), missionary to Madagascar, translator of the first Bible written in an African language *Saint Richard Gwyn (c.1537–1584) *Howell Harris (1714–1773), Methodist minister *Saint Illtud (died mid-6th century) *Bishop William Morgan (1545–1604), translator of the first complete Bible in Welsh (1588) *Saint Patrick, patron saint of Ireland *Alwyn Rice Jones (1934–2007), Bishop of St Asaph and also Archbishop of Wales *Thomas Richards (priest) (c. 1687–1760), Anglican priest and canon of St Asaph's Cathedral *Evan Roberts (1878–1950), Methodist preacher in the Welsh Revival *Reverend John Davies (Shon Gymro) (1804–1884), Welsh Congregational Minister, linguist, writer and poet *John Roberts (Ieuan Gwyllt) (1822–1877), Methodist preacher and hymn-writer *Daniel Rowland (1713–1790), Methodist preacher in the Welsh Revival *William Salesbury (c. 1520–1584?), Welsh translator of the New Testament *John Tudno Williams (born 1938), Moderator of the Presbyterian Church of Wales 2006–7 *Rheinallt Nantlais Williams (1911-1993), Principal of the United Theological College, Aberystwyth *Rowan Williams (born 1950), Archbishop of Canterbury from 2003–2012 *William Richard Williams (1896–1962), Principal of the United Theological College, Aberystwyth *William Williams Pantycelyn (1717–1791), hymn-writer Scientists *Glyn Daniel (1914–1986), archaeologist, broadcaster *Donald Watts Davies (1924–2000), "father of the internet"; co-inventor of packet switching (and originator of the term) *Hugh Davies (1793–1821), botanist, clergyman *Huw Dixon (born 1958), economist *Lyn Evans (born 1945), project leader of the CERN, Switzerland-based Large Hadron Collider *Herbert George (1893–1939), chemist, lecturer *William Robert Grove (1811–1896), physicist *Gwilym Jenkins (1933–1982), statistician, systems engineer *Alwyn Jones (born 1947), biophysicist *Eifion Jones (1925–2004), marine botanist *Emrys Jones (1920–2006), geographer *Steve Jones (born 1944), biologist, geneticist, author and television presenter *Brian David Josephson (born 1940), physicist, Nobel Laureate, inventor of the Josephson junction *Edward Lhuyd (1660–1709), naturalist, botanist, linguist, geographer and antiquary *Ronald Lockley (1903–2000), naturalist, author *Victor Erle Nash-Williams, archaeologist *Robert Recorde (1510–1558), mathematician and physician; inventor of the 'equals' sign in mathematics *Gareth Roberts (1940–2007), physicist *Graham Sutton (1903–1877), meteorologist *Llewellyn Hilleth Thomas (1903–1992), physicist; discoverer of the 'Thomas precession' in relativity theory *Alfred Russel Wallace (1823–1913), biologist, co-discoverer of the theory of evolution by natural selection *Phil Williams (1939–2003), astrophysicist, politician Sports people Athletes *John Ainsworth-Davis (1895–1976), gold medallist at the 1920 Summer Olympics *Jim Alford (1913–2004), British Empire Games gold medallist *Steve Barry (born 1950), Commonwealth Games gold medallist *Jamie Baulch (born 1973), 400m sprinter, Commonwealth Games bronze and silver medallist and silver medallist at the 1996 Summer Olympics *Tim Benjamin (born 1982), Commonwealth Games silver medallist *Steve Brace (born 1961), long-distance runner *Guto Nyth Brân (1700–1737), runner *Lesley Brannan (born 1976), hammer thrower *Lynn Davies (born 1942), Olympic gold medallist *Tenby Davies (1884–1932), world professional half-mile champion *John Disley (born 1928), 3000 metres steeple chaser *Dai Greene (born 1986) *Tanni Grey-Thompson (born 1969), winner of 11 gold, four silver and one bronze Olympic medals *Cecil Griffiths (1901–1945), gold medallist at the 1920 Summer Olympics *Venissa Head (born 1956), Commonwealth Games silver medallist *Colin Jackson (born 1967), hurdler *David Jacobs (1888–1976), gold medallist at the 1912 Summer Olympics *Berwyn Jones (1940–2007), sprinter and rugby league footballer *Steve Jones (born 1955), Commonwealth Games silver medallist and former marathon world record holder *Christian Malcolm (born 1979), sprinter *Robert Mitchell (born 1980), high jumper *Kay Morley-Brown (born 1963), Commonwealth Games gold medallist *Catherine Murphy (born 1975), Olympic 400m runner *Jonathon O'Dougherty, British National Ice Dance champion *Carys Parry (born 1981), Commonwealth Games hammer silver medallist *Berwyn Price (born 1951), Commonwealth Games gold and silver medallist, and Olympic 110 metre hurdler *Tom Richards (1910–1985), silver medallist at the 1948 Summer Olympics *Philippa Roles (born 1978), Commonwealth Games discus thrower *Michelle Scutt (born 1960), Commonwealth Games silver medallist and bronze medallist at the 1980 Summer Olympics *Steven Shalders (born 1981 in Bridgend), Commonwealth Games triple jumper *Tony Simmons (born 1948), Olympic 10,000 metre runner *Scott Simpson (born 1979), Commonwealth Games pole vaulter *Iwan Thomas (born 1974), 400m sprinter *Reg Thomas (1907–1946), British Empire Games gold and silver medallist, and Olympic distance runner *Angela Tooby (born 1960), Commonwealth Games bronze medallist *Susan Tooby (born 1960), Olympic long distance runner *Hayley Tullett (born 1975), Commonwealth Games silver and bronze medallist, and Olympic middle distance runner *Kirsty Wade (born 1962), Commonwealth Games gold medallist, and Olympic middle distance runner *Nigel Walker (born 1963), Olympic 110m high hurdler and Wales international rugby union player *Nick Whitehead (1933–2002), Commonwealth Games bronze medallist and bronze medallist at the 1960 Summer Olympics *J.J. Williams (born 1948), Commonwealth Games sprinter and Wales international rugby union player *Rhys Williams (born 1984), Commonwealth Games bronze medallist *Neil Winter (born 1973), Commonwealth Games gold medallist, Olympic pole vaulter Badminton *Martyn Lewis (born 1982) *Kelly Morgan (born 1975) *Richard Vaughan (born 1978) Baseball players *Jimmy Austin (1879–1965) *Ted Lewis (1872–1936) *Peter Morris (1854–1884) British baseball players *Ted Peterson (1916–2005) *George Whitcombe (1902–1986) Bowls *Janet Ackland *Fred Leamon (1919–1981) *Fred Parfitt (1869–1953) *Robert Weale (born 1963) Boxers *Jamie Arthur (born 1979) *Eddie Avoth (born 1945) *Albert Barnes (1913–1990) *Bill Beynon (1891–1932) *Dai Bowen (died 1912, in the sinking of the RMS Titanic) *Joe Calzaghe (born 1972), undefeated former WBO, WBA, WBC, IBF super middleweight and ''The Ring'' light heavyweight world champion *Nathan Cleverly (born 1987), former European light heavyweight title holder *Jason Cook (born 1975) *Brian Curvis (born 1937) *Dai Dower (born 1933) *Jim Driscoll (1880–1925), 'Peerless' Jim Driscoll, featherweight *Joe Erskine (1934–1990) *Tommy Farr (1914–1986) *Colin Jones (born 1959) *Enzo Maccarinelli (born 1980), former WBU cruiserweight title holder (7 defences) *Johnny Owen (1956–1980) *David 'Bomber' Pearce (1959–2000) *Nicky Piper (born 1966) *Steve Robinson (born 1968), former WBO featherweight world title holder (7 defences) *Lee Selby (born 1987), IBF featherweight champion *Tom Thomas (1880–1911), first British middleweight champion *Freddie Welsh (1886–1927) *Jimmy Wilde (1892–1969) *Howard Winstone (1939–2000) Cricketers *Robert Croft (born 1970) *Alan Jones (born 1938) *Jeff Jones (born 1941) *Simon Jones (born 1978) *Tony Lewis (born 1938), England Captain 1972/73 *Steve Watkin (born 1964) Cyclists Equestrians *David Broome (born 1940) *Richard Meade (born 1936) Footballers *Leighton James (born 1953) *Robbie James (1957–1998) *Steve Jenkins (born 1972) *Roy John (1911–1973) *Bryn Jones (1912–1985) *Cliff Jones (born 1935) *Joey Jones (born 1955) *Ken Jones (born 1936) *Fred Keenor (1894–1972) *Jack Kelsey (1929–1992) *Andy King (born 1988) *George Latham (1881–1939) *Joe Ledley (born 1987) *Ken Leek (1935–2007) *Andy Legg (born 1966) *Arthur Lever (1920–2004) *John Lewis (born 1955) *Steve Lowndes (born 1960) *Billy Lucas (1918–1998) *Chris Marustik (born 1961) *Terry Medwin (born 1932) *Andy Melville (born 1968) *Billy Meredith (1874–1958) *Kenny Morgans (1939–2012), survivor of the Munich air disaster *Jimmy Murphy (1910–1989) *Lewin Nyatanga (born 1988) *Eddie Parris (1911–1971), first black player to play for Wales *Mark Pembridge (born 1970) *Jason Perry (born 1970) *Leighton Phillips (born 1949) *Ivor Powell (born 1916) *Keith Pring (born 1943) *Tony Pulis (born 1958), manager of West Bromwich Albion *Aaron Ramsey (born 1990) *Kevin Ratcliffe (born 1960) *Gil Reece (born 1942) *Mel Rees (1967–1993) *Ronnie Rees (born 1944) *Stan Richards (1917–1987) *Sam Ricketts (born 1981) *Osian Roberts, assistant manager of Wales *Carl Robinson (born 1976) *John Robinson (born 1971) *Peter Rodrigues (born 1944) *Ian Rush (born 1961), Liverpool F.C.'s record goal-scorer and Wales international *Dean Saunders (born 1964) *Robbie Savage (born 1974) *Alf Sherwood (1923–1990) *Neville Southall (born 1959), goalkeeper, Wales' most capped player *Gary Speed (1969–2011), Wales international footballer *Gary Sprake (born 1945) *Fred Stansfield (born 1917) *Byron Stevenson (1956–2007), Leeds United F.C., Birmingham City F.C. player and Wales international *Derek Sullivan (1930–1983) *Kit Symons (born 1971) *Derek Tapscott (1932–2008) *Billy Thomas (born 1948) *Rod Thomas (born 1947) *John Toshack (born 1949), former Wales and Liverpool international and National Team manager *Nigel Vaughan (born 1959) *Graham Vearncombe (1934–1993) *Roy Vernon (1937–1993) *Tony Villars (born 1952) *Colin Webster (1932–2001) *George Whitcombe (1902–1986) *Harold Williams (born 1924) *Stuart Williams (born 1930) *Doug Witcomb (born 1918) *Terry Yorath (born 1950) }} Golfers Field hockey *Sarah Thomas (born 1981), Olympic bronze medallist Motor sports *Tom Cave (born 1991), rally driver *Chaz Davies (born 1987), motorcycle racer *Elfyn Evans (born 1989), rally driver *Gwyndaf Evans (born 1959), rally driver *Nicky Grist (born 1961), rally co-driver *Gary Hocking (1937–1962), motorcycle racer *Karl Jones (born 1959), BTCC driver *Mark Jones (born 1979), motocross rider *Cyril Kieft (1911–2004), racing car manufacturer and driver *Jackie Lewis (born 1936), Formula One racing driver *David Llewellin (born 1960), rally driver *Hywel Lloyd (born 1985), Formula Three racing driver *Ian Lougher (born 1963), motorcycle racer *Charlie Martin (1913–1998), Grand Prix racing driver *Phil Mills (born 1963), rally co-driver *Phil Morris (born 1975), speedway rider *J. G. Parry-Thomas (1884–1927), racing driver and one time Land Speed Record holder *Tom Pryce (1949–1977), Formula One racing driver *Alan Rees (born 1938), Formula One racing driver *Gareth Rees (born 1969), former racing driver and motorsport commentator *David Richards (born 1952), former rally co-driver and team principal of the BAR and Benetton Formula One teams *Jamie Smyth (born 1976), racing driver *Malcolm Uphill (d. 1999), Grand Prix motorcycle road racer *Freddie Williams (born 1926), former Speedway World Champion Rowers *Katrina Jacks (c. 1986–2010) *Tom James (born 1984) *Tom Lucy (born 1988) Rugby players This list includes league, female and uncapped players *Lee Beach (born 1982), captained Wales' world cup winning sevens team (Dubai 2009) *Billy Boston (born 1934), international (rugby league) *Kevin Bowring, former Wales national team coach *Non Evans (born 1975), also competed for Wales at judo, weightlifting and freestyle wrestling *Trevor Foster (1916–2005), international (rugby league) *Lewis Jones (born 1931), international (rugby league) *Rob Lewis (born 1987), Wales under 18, 19 and 20 and sevens player *Alun Wyn Jones, current captain of Wales and the Ospreys (rugby union) *Mike Powell (born 1978) *Mike Ruddock (born 1959), former Wales national team coach *Frank Shugars, international (rugby league) *Clive Sullivan (born 1943), international (rugby league) *Aled Thomas (born 1985), Wales under 17, 18, 19 and 21 and sevens player *Gwyn Thomas, international (rugby league) *Alex Walker (born 1986), former Newport Gwent Dragons player *Frank Whitcombe, international (rugby league), Lance Todd trophy winner *Lenny Woodard (born 1976), international (rugby union: non–test) (rugby league) *Frank Young, international (rugby league) Snooker players *Dominic Dale (born 1971) *Ryan Day (born 1980) *Terry Griffiths (born 1947) *Jamie Jones (born 1988) *Darren Morgan (born 1966) *Doug Mountjoy (born 1942) *Ray Reardon (born 1932) *Matthew Stevens (born 1977) *Mark Williams (born 1975) *Cliff Wilson (1934–1994) Surfers *Carwyn Williams (born 1965) Swimmers *Jazz Carlin (born 1990) *David Davies (born 1985) *Valerie Davies (1912–2001) *Julie Gould (born 1989) *Thomas Haffield (born 1988) *Nyree Lewis (born 1980) *Jemma Lowe (born 1990) *Paul Radmilovic (1886–1968), swimmer and water-polo player *David Roberts (born 1980) *Irene Steer (1889–1947) *Lowri Tynan (born 1987) *Martyn Woodroffe (born 1950) Weightlifters *David Morgan (born 1964), three times Olympian, three times masters world champion and holder of three world records Wrestlers *Mark 'Mandrews' Andrews (born 1992) *Sandy Orford (1911–1986) *Mason Ryan (born 1982) *Adrian Street (born 1940) *Rob Terry (born 1980) *Don Vines (1932–1989) *Orig Williams (1931–2009) Trade union leaders *William Abraham (1842–1922), also known as Mabon *William Brace (1865–1947) *Moss Evans (1925–2002) *Jim Griffiths (1890–1975) *Vernon Hartshorn (1872–1931) *Arthur Horner (1894–1968) *Clive Jenkins (1926–1999) *Will Paynter (1903–1984) *Thomas Richards (1859–1931) *James Henry Thomas (1874–1949) *Huw T. Edwards (1892–1970) Writers For Welsh writers, see: *List of Welsh writers *List of Welsh language authors *List of Welsh language poets (6th century to c.1600) Other notables *Helen Adams (born 1978), runner-up in Big Brother 2 (2001) *Charles Ashburner (born 1969), Chief Executive Trustee of the Flag Institute, owner of MrFlag brand *Seymour Berry, 1st Baron Buckland (1877–1928), industrialist *Michael Bogdanov (1938–2017), theatre director *E. G. Bowen (1900–1983), geographer *Betsi Cadwaladr (1789–1860), Crimean War nurse *Gwladys ferch Dafydd Gam (d. 1454), Seren y Fenni (Star of Abergavenny) *Rees Davies (1938–2005), historian *John Dee (born 1527), alchemist *Samuel Ifor Enoch (1914–2001), theologian *John Gwenogvryn Evans (1852–1930), palaeographic expert *Timothy John Evans (1924–1950), hanged for the murder of wife and daughter, due to a miscarriage of justice, but posthumously pardoned *Geoffrey of Monmouth (c.1100–1155), churchman and historian *Peter Havard-Williams (1922–1995), librarian educator *George Jeffreys, 1st Baron Jeffreys (1648–1689), hanging judge *Ernest Jones (1879–1958), psychoanalyst *Walter Map (c.1137–1209), medieval raconteur *Howard Marks (1945−2016), international drug-smuggler and author *Angus McBean (1904–1990), photographer *Godfrey Morgan, 1st Viscount Tredegar (1831–1913), Member of Parliament, land-owner and benefactor *Henry Morgan (c.1635–1688), privateer *Edward Williams (1747–1826), a.k.a. Iolo Morganwg, antiquarian *Marcus Piggott (born 1971), fashion photographer, half of duo Mert and Marcus *Dr William Price (1800–1893), eccentric physician *Arwel Richards (born 1982), columnist and businessman *Bartholomew Roberts (1682–1722), pirate (Black Bart or Barti Ddu) *William Salesbury (c.1520–c.1600), lexicographer, phonetician and comparative linguist *James Sommerin (born c. 1978), chef *John Tabatabai (born 1987), professional poker player *Robert Vaughan (c.1592–16 May 1667), antiquary *Bryn Williams (born 1977), chef *John Tudno Williams (born 1938), theologian *William Richard Williams (1896–1962), theologian *Glyn Wise (born 1988), Big Brother 2006 runner-up *Thomas Wynne (1627–1691), surgeon, Quaker and friend of William Penn *Mike Young (born 1945), TV producer *Andrew House (born 1965), President and Group CEO of Sony Computer Entertainment (2011–Present) See also *100 Welsh Heroes *Canadians of Welsh descent *List of people by nationality *List of Welsh Americans *Welsh American *Welsh Australian *Welsh Chilean *Welsh Italians *Welsh peers and baronets *''Y Wladfa'' References External links *Famous Welsh People on the Welsh Icons Site *Famous Welsh Sports People on the Welsh Icons Site *Famous Welsh Actors *Famous Welsh Musicians *Famous Welsh Writers *Famous Welsh Artists *Famous Welsh Scientists *Famous Welsh Businessmen *Famous Welsh In Myth and Historical *Famous Welsh Sport Personalities Category:Lists Category:Lists of Welsh people Category:Lists of British people